


Saku

by YinNocturne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bigender Sakura, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: A little bigender Sakura ficlet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiGrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiGrand/gifts).



> This was inspired by some beautiful male Sakura fanart that nikkigrand on tumblr reblogged - linked on my tumblr post of this drabble.

Saku’s process of evolution, of growing up and into themselves is complicated. They are born as Sakura, on tiny body, a beautiful baby girl with wispy pink hair like the blossoms ‘she’ is named for. But as her voice grows stronger, and more coherent, so does the voice of her other side. 

Sakuya, as he calls himself, is content to stay within ‘her’ body for only so long. The lessons in the Academy, of the three E-ranked jutsu - the so called ‘Academy Three’ isn’t only an opportunity to prove herself as a budding shinobi, it’s the spark that lights the fire of Sakuya’s desire for a form of his own. 

It takes them weeks of careful practice, bedroom thick with the smoke produced from the chakra manipulations that produced clones and henge. But eventually, months and weeks after Saku(ra) successfully passed the test, three perfect clones henged into Ino, Iruka and her mother respectively, that Sakuya emerges from a plume of smoke and looks her into the eyes. 

He looks her in the eyes and she sees the spark of his self, and when he says “Thank you Sakura, for setting me free,” She hears it echoed in her head. That first day, they kneel on the floor of her room, with their knees touching, and their hands clasped. Tears drip from their eyes, because it has been so long in coming. 

When her chakra gives out, and the construct that gives Sakuya from dissipates, they hug themself and cry: loud, messy sobs that shake their whole body. For they are a ‘they’, Sakuya isn’t just ‘Inner’ and Sakura isn’t just ‘Outer’. She is Sakura and he is Sakuya, together? Together they aren’t sure what they are. But amidst the sharp, aching grief that Sakura can’t see Sakuya out in the world in front of her, where he should be; and Sakuya can’t feel the weight of legs and arms, and a body that’s his own. 

Within the maelstrom of feelings, is the acknowledgment that together they are a ‘they’, Saku, the root of themselves, of their names, to parts they both hold.


End file.
